<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet, I'm Trying To Write by G0thVen0m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533733">Quiet, I'm Trying To Write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thVen0m/pseuds/G0thVen0m'>G0thVen0m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth-1045 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Ned Leeds, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Female Matt Murdock, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Michelle Jones, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Woman Matt Murdock, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thVen0m/pseuds/G0thVen0m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattilda Murdock is out and proud, Daredevil joins her in the light. Or, Peter's polycule collaborates to write an article for the Daily Bugle, J Jonah Jameson says trans rights, and yogurt is a recurring theme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Samuel Chung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth-1045 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DD: Is this you, Spiderman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: yeah, who is this??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: Daredevil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: oh ok what’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: You mentioned you do work with the daily bugle, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: yeah why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: you have any connection with the people who actually write the stories they put out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: some i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: So if I’m trying to get Daredevil out of the closet, could you help me with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: OH! hm probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: JJJ would probably flip at the chance for an exclusive scoop so i can probably get someone to whip that up for ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: actually one of my partners is a freelance writer i could probably see if they could help us out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: partners? I thought you mostly worked with DP and me or you worked alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: oh like dating partners. Im polyamorous so there’s like. more than one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: speaking of the partners is it ok to talk to them about you? They’re all real smart and discreet since they’re dating me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: That’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: OK! i’ll talk to them and we’ll see what we can do in regards to gettin the lady devil word out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: NP!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MJ: whoever ate the last mango yogurt is going to taste boot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: what’s wrong with the other yogurts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: they’re inferior to mango, Ned. I love you but everyone knows mango is the best yogurt flavor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: hey guys so like. something wild happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: Good wild? Bad Wild? Buffalo Wild Wings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: Good Wild</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: Helping a friend and making a little cash in the progress wild</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: so like, Daredevil is a trans lady</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: she gave you permission to tell us that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: yeah, she specifically said it was ok, im not gonna just out someone???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: i know you’re better than that i just gotta make sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: good for her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: yeah she’s cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: but anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: y’all know i told her about me n stuff, n i mentioned that i work with daily bugle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: so she asked if i could like. get an article out so people stop misgendering her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: yeah but your a photographer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: im getting to that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: so i was like “my amazing and wonderful partner is a writer and maybe they would help you out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: Ah, the flattery. You know your way into my heart, Parker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: yeah we can talk to JJJ and see if he’ll cough up some cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: I think he’ll be game though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: Awesome</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>PP: Hey, boss. Have I got a scoop for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: What.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PP: Daredevil is publicly coming out as a trans woman, and she wants Daily Bugle to handle the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: And you got this information where?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PP: She works with spiderman, knew I took a lot of photos of him and approached me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: I’m in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PP: I was thinking MJ would be the writer for the job, they’re good with the tough stories</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: Don’t go making promises above your station, Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: But MJ does good work, I’ll consider her for the job</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Peter: jjj just said “MJ does good work, I’ll consider her for the job” which is jjj for “Yes, Peter. That is the writer I want to hire, but I won’t admit you gave me the idea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: I await his call with my rates ready</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: good job team nerd, shall I prepare a meal celebrating the incoming moneys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: can you make puto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: the name makes me laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: I was actually thinking of busting out the lumpia my mom sent me home with</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ned: but I can make puto too</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter: yayy food</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MJ: nobody bother me I’m about to bust out this article and to do that I need to quarantine on the bean bag for a few hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: ok love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: wait i need to get my shorts from the bean bag room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: sorry your shorts are captive, i need them to fuel my creative energy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: Damn. Guess I’ll go buy yogurt in my underwear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>MJ: thank you for your sacrifice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SM: hey DD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: hello</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: so, MJ just finished the first draft of the article, you want to give it a read and tell them what you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: Sure. Send it to me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>SM: sent file: Lady Time Vibing With Daredevil.docx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: thanks. I’ll read that in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: tell MJ they did a good job. I appreciate the care put into this, and the respect they showed towards my privacy. Thank you for helping me with this, it means a lot. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>DD: My husband liked it too, he says the writing is nice and flows well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: i’ll tell MJ you said that :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: would you be willing to let me photograph you? Just one or two shots to go with the article</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>DD:..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: just one or two. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JJJ: good work on the article. Editors just finished going over it, we’ll publish it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: awesome. I await the invoice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: It’s on its way to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: one last thing. Do you think you could pass a message along to Daredevil?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: I could probably do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJJ: thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: Message from JJJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SM: “Thank you for being open about yourself. Every time someone embraces who they are, I know the world becomes a better place. My daughter, she’s transgender. There are so few girls like her that she can look up to. I’m glad that you’re out here as someone I can point to, to empower her to be herself. Thank you, Daredevil”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DD: Tell him I’m touched that he’d share this with me. I’ll do my best to be someone she can look up too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stinger for things to come...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ned: Pete, my boyfriend wants to talk to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: Sam?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: give him my number, i’m down to clown w/ ur other man</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sam: You know Daredevil?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: Hi??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: yeah, i do. why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Can I talk to her?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! leave kudos if you liked it, comments too! hey, even a keysmash is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>